You're a Good Man, Neal Caffrey
by wanderingmindstravelfar
Summary: [Alternate ending to the series finale] Peter is shot and killed by Keller, who manages to escape. With Peter gone, the Panther's behind bars, a nemesis on the run and newly acquired cash in his pocket, Neal must quickly decide between freedom and friendship. A budding relationship between he and Elizabeth ensues.
1. Chapter 1

The world seemed to swirl around Neal in slow motion as he stepped into the Burke house. The FBI agents on site were nothing more than anonymous black blurs in his peripheral vision as Neal pushed his way inside. He set his sights on Elizabeth who was standing in the kitchen with her head in her hands.

All at once, Neal's heartbreak turned to terror as he realized that he alone was responsible for destroying her life. His wet eyes widened at the sight of her, but despite his fear, he couldn't keep himself from her.

An agent stepped into Neal's path, blocking him. "Mrs. Burke has requested privacy at this time," he demanded coldly and sternly. Elizabeth looked up just in time to see Neal push past the man with disgust and determination.

"Elizabeth…" he uttered helplessly, stepping forward to envelop her in a desperate and protective hug.

"Tell me it's not true," she begged, gripping Neal's shoulders and sobbing openly into his suit.

"I wish I could," he retorted softly, and Neal couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He cried. He held Elizabeth and he cried like never before. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over, stroking her hair. "It should've been me."


	2. Chapter 2

Hours passed and the house grew quiet. Neal and Elizabeth sat side by side on the couch in silence. Elizabeth had calmed significantly in her exhaustion. Eventually she let her head fall onto Neal's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her as she absentmindedly fondled his tie.

"I can't go upstairs," she admitted in a small but pained voice. Neal could tell she was desperate for sleep, but everywhere she looked, Elizabeth saw Peter.

"Why don't you stay at my place?" Neal suggested.

Elizabeth immediately started to object. It was just like her- not wanting to intrude- even in a moment of crisis.

"I'll make up the bed with fresh sheets and cook you a nice meal," Neal continued. "But most importantly, it'll give you some distance from everything. You need rest."

She didn't respond right away.

"Elizabeth, you shouldn't be alone. Let me help you."

She finally gave him a subtle nod of approval and tears of gratitude streamed down her face. "Thank you Neal."

"You're welcome," he replied with a small grin, and he kissed her forehead lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Neal had to report back to the Bureau early the following morning, to follow up on Peter's death.

"Mr. Caffrey, would you please recount in your own words, the interaction which took place between you and Matthew Keller just before Agent Burke was shot?"

Neal took a deep breath and replayed the day in his mind. Of course, he'd have to feed the FBI an abridged version of the story if he wanted to avoid another prison term.

"I've never seen Caffrey so lifeless," Jones noted to Diana as they watched him being interviewed. "He's completely lost without Peter."

"We all are," Diana interjected. "But those two had something special."

In the conference room, Neal collected his thoughts and began to recount the event to his superiors.

"Keller escaped FBI custody almost immediately," he began. "I followed him- at a distance- and finally confronted him in a basement underneath Wall Street."

"Why there?"

"He was picking something up- a large bag- which, based on its size and bulk, I can only presume was full of cash."

"And was he armed?"

 _"We had a deal, Keller."_

 _"Yeah, you're right. We did. My knife begs to differ."_

 _"So does my gun."_

 _"You got over your fear pretty quickly."_

 _"It's a means to an end."_

"Yes, we both were. Keller had a knife. I had a gun."

"Please, continue."

 _"Got a lot of history, you and me, Neal. I guess time flies when you're having fun, huh?"_

 _"You think it was fun for me with you back out, waiting to see what kind of pain you'd bring to me or the people I care about?"_

 _"You shouldn't worry about me anymore. Panthers got it covered. And they'll find out that you set 'em up 'cause in the deepest, darkest prisons Neal, word travels fast."_

 _"Well at least that word won't come from your mouth," Neal poised, aiming his gun at Keller's head._

 _"You don't got it in you."_

"He taunted me," Neal explained. "I had a gun on him, but he knew I wouldn't use it, and that only fueled his confidence."

 _"Face it pal, you and me, we're the same, always have been. Two bad guys who destroy all the good around us."_

 _"That's not me," Neal insisted._

 _"Oh that's right, you're reformed," Keller noted playfully._

 _"Yeah, I am."_

 _Keller nodded with mock respect. "Well maybe we should ask Kate about that. We all know what happened to her."_

"Keller made a reference to Kate, knowing it would get a rise out of me. I played it cool- tossed my gun on the ground- hoping it would throw him off whatever game he was playing." Neal paused, his jaw tense.

 _"I'm done, Keller."_

 _"Yeah well, I'm not."_

"Keller lunged forward. I managed to knock the knife out of his hand, but he got to the gun. We only wrestled for a couple of seconds before he fired."

Neal looked down at his hands and his voice barely allowed him to continue. "I didn't even know Peter was in the building until I looked back and watched him fall to the ground."

"Agent Burke didn't announce himself?"

"No," Neal replied simply. "He entered behind my field of vision. I'm not sure how long he was there before Keller took the shot."

A second agent entered the room and interrupted the interrogation. She whispered something in her superior's ear.

"Mr. Caffrey, the evidence has been processed and your story checks out. Per your contract with the FBI, you are hereby relieved of your sentence and free to go. The bureau thanks you for your service."

"But, what about Keller?" Neal asked, feeling they had unfinished business.

"Leave that to us. We'll contact you if we need anything. In the meantime, enjoy your freedom."


	4. Chapter 4

Neal tensed and headed out the door without a word. Anger and unease were evident in his gait.

"And where do you think you're going?" Diana called playfully after Neal on his way out of the bureau. He spun around reluctantly and gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Anywhere I want apparently."

"Congratulations Caffrey," Diana said, trying desperately to lighten the somber mood which had permeated the entire office. She gave him a hug.

"Thanks, but this isn't exactly what I had in mind," Neal admitted unhappily.

"I'm sorry about Peter."

"Me too," Neal mused and his empty gaze fell to the floor. Those dazzling blue eyes which usually glittered with confidence had lost their life.

Diana noted something off in his demeanor. Something more than just the shock and mourning of his absent friend.

"Caffrey, what's going on?" she asked sternly but discreetly. "I've never seen you this distraught. Even- even after Kate."

"It's my fault, Diana. Peter's dead because of me," Neal admitted guiltily.

"What are you talking about? The bureau just cleared you."

"I had Keller. I had the shot… and I didn't take it." His breathing was labored.

"If you had, you'd be back in federal prison-"

"-But Peter would still be alive," Neal insisted firmly.

Neither of them spoke for a moment.

"Neal, I know you're hurting, but don't do anything reckless," Diana warned with sincerity. "You've worked too hard for your freedom."

"Yeah well, if I had known the cost of that freedom, I never would've paid it." And with that, Neal walked out of the FBI building for the very last time.


	5. Chapter 5

"These are for Elizabeth," Mozzie instructed, handing Neal a bouquet of rare and exotic flowers." How's she holding up?"

"She's broken Moz," Neal explained disheartenedly. "And it's killing me. I don't- I don't know what to do." He swallowed. "People like us operate under the delusion that there's always a way out. Always a play that can turn the tables in our favor. But it's not true. I sit in that apartment with Elizabeth and I've never felt so helpless..."

"Neal, have you stopped to think that maybe it's not just Elizabeth who's broken?"

"I'm _fine_ Moz," Neal insisted irritably.

"Well, you _will be_ anyway. Once we retire on the fruits of our most recent labor," Mozzie said calmly, referring to the money they obtained from the Pink Panther heist.

Neal stopped walking. "Yeah, about that…" he started. "I want you to keep my cut."

Moz looked skeptical. "Why?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"Because I'm not going anywhere."

Mozzie, while not entirely surprised by his announcement, was at a loss for words. "As in, not _ever_?"

Neal didn't respond, which left Mozzie flustered.

"While I appreciate your nobility- and I too have grown irrationally fond of the lady suit- she _will_ move on, Neal. In time. And where will that leave you?"

"I don't know, Moz," he answered defensively. "But it's the right thing to do. I'm staying."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey," Neal greeted Elizabeth, who was sitting outside on the balcony watching the sun set. "These are from Mozzie." He handed her the flowers.

She sniffed them lightly and buried her face in the bouquet, trying to disguise the fact that she'd been crying. "Tell him thank you for me," she instructed, her voice small.

Neal didn't want to push her into conversation if she wasn't ready, but he also couldn't bring himself to walk away.

"Your anklet," Elizabeth noted, wiping her eyes dry. "It's gone. Did the bureau follow through with your contract?" she asked hopefully.

Neal was surprised by her interest. "Yeah. Yeah, they did," he admitted with gratitude.

She smiled, but Neal could see the pain behind her eyes. "Peter would be so happy for you," she said.

"I know he would." Neal's throat tightened. "Peter gave me more than I ever deserved. And I will never forget that."

Elizabeth nodded. "Do they have a lead on Keller?"

Neal was hesitant to answer, not wanting to burden her any more than necessary. "Not yet," he admitted as he knelt down in front of her chair. "Elizabeth… I know I haven't been the most trustworthy person in the past," he paused and took her head in his hands, "but I need you to know that I would do anything for you and the baby. And I mean _anything_."

The sincerity was evident in his expression and Elizabeth leaned into him. "I know," she said simply.


	7. Chapter 7

_A hundred and twenty-seven days later…_

"I don't understand Moz," Neal vented. "It's been months since Keller disappeared, and we've got nothing." He paced around the apartment and ran his fingers through his hair in distress.

"My street contacts have their ears open, but there still hasn't been any chatter. Unless Keller got to them first with a bribe."

"No, I've been tracing the bills Moz. Keller hasn't spent a dime of the money. There's no way he got out of the country."

"You know, not that I endorse or place any faith in government organization, but this kind of stuff was considerably easier when we had the suit working the system from the inside."

Neal gave Mozzie a _thanks-for-reminding-me_ look.

"Maybe the FBI has a lead," Mozzie offered up in desperation, though it pained him to even utter such a falsehood on Neal's behalf. "Have you tried reaching out?"

"They won't take my calls," Neal replied in frustration. Ironically, at that very moment, his phone buzzed.

"Speaking of calls…" Mozzie pronounced. "I'll leave you to it. Adieu my friend." He sat down his near-empty glass of wine and headed out the door.

"Elizabeth," Neal answered. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Hi Neal," said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to come over for lunch."

"Lunch?" he asked, surprised only because dining was more of a tradition she shared with Mozzie.

"Yeah, well, I made more food than I can possibly eat on my own and I thought it would be nice to see you."

"Of course," Neal replied. "I'll be over in thirty."

"Great, see you then."  
...

"Elizabeth, this is delicious," Neal raved. "Thank you so much for the invite. You still make the best meal in town." As he took another bite, Neal noticed that Elizabeth was picking and prodding at the food with her fork.

"You alright?" he asked with concern.

"Hmm?" she muttered, distracted. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

But Neal wasn't fooled by her forced smile. "What is it?" he provoked with determination.

Elizabeth seemed reluctant to answer. "I have my last ultrasound today," she finally admitted, breaking eye contact. Neal was confused as to why she seemed to be skirting around the subject. Elizabeth was always strong and enthused when it came to the baby. What made today any different?

Neal sat down his fork. "Is everything okay?" he asked apprehensively, distressed by her evasiveness.

"Everything's fine," she assured him. "I just…" She took a deep breath. "I don't want to go alone." Elizabeth finally blurted meekly.

Neal was caught completely off-guard like never before. His expression was a mixture of shock and pride, and he opened his mouth to respond without having a clue what to say.

"I'm sorry-" she immediately apologized. "I knew it was weird. I shouldn't have-"

"No, no, no," Neal interrupted, not wanting her to think he was uninterested or unsympathetic. "You just scared me is all. I'm glad you're alright." He rose from his chair to give her a hug.

"It's just- if Peter can't be there…" she explained. "I'd like it to be you."

Neal was utterly speechless. "I'd be honored," he admitted with a beaming smile and the threat of tears forming in his eyes.


End file.
